


Blue Against Gold

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167





	

The blue fire spiraled in and out of her hands, she remembered. She felt it's warmth, hot enough to burn, to destroy, but it never hurt her. The blue fire was hers, and it was only hers. It wasn't gold, like Ozai's or Zuko's or Iroh's, it was blue. 

The blue fire wouldn't come to her anymore. She tried, she tried so hard, but it wouldn't come. She remembered the beautiful blue fire of her Agni Kai, blue against gold against that Water Tribe peasant. She remembered her helplessness, frozen, unable to move, unable to call the blue fire or her lightning.

She remembered her lightning. Sparkling, radiant, unbelievably powerful. Hers and hers alone, hers to use, hers to command. She had lost her lightning, lost it when the traitors locked her away. 

Zuko always visited her, as much as Ty Lee and Mai did. They weren't sorry for what they did to her. They weren't sorry, they'd never be sorry and she'd never have her fire back. She'd never be the Fire Lord, and she'd never, ever, be powerful again. 

"Azula?"


End file.
